The Saving: An Avengers story
by NolifeSR
Summary: Born from the ancient tribe of Füri, she goes by many names although she preferred her name of rebirth, Io [EE-yo]. Time through time, the young vampire watched her family age, live and die. Now it's, the present and one of her close descendants needs her her to win a cause for the greater good. Nick Fury recruits his ancestor to fight with his team of misfits, The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you guys like it so far**! **Warning: This story is not part of the movie, it's made up! Okay? Okay!**

**Also here is a better summary:Born from the ancient tribe of Füri, she goes by many names although she preferred her name of rebirth, Io [EE-yo]. Time through time, the young vampire watched her family age, live and die. Now it's, the present and one of her close descendants needs her her to win a cause for the greater good. Nick Fury recruits his ancestor to fight with his team of misfits, The Avengers. Saving the world and saving lives, but could she really redeem on how many she took in the past 5,000 years? Could she feel the love that she once lost long ago?**

Over a few millennia ago...

She woke up gasping for air, as if the moment of death had come. She quickly felt the warmness that the hearth had offered. Crya's ears picked up the outside beating of the tribesmen drums, she knew that today was the day. The betrothing of two ancestral tribes of her family and Mœ'al tribe were going to become as one. And a refusal of unity was simply not an option.

The rear of her brown head sat on both of her tucked arms while looking at the cold stonewall of her cove. Her eyes no longer held life for they knew that her sister was to be taken away. Who would want to marry such monsters? Cyra's eyes wandered off the stonewalls to her sister's cot and noticed that her sheets were made. The fire that illuminated the cold room for one more time suddenly had died out.

The room became unusually still, the hairs on her neck shivered down her spine. Cyra quickly took off her wool sheets, put on her leather sandals and ran outside. Her head frantically searched for her sister left to right, front and behind. Everything seemed calm from anyone's point of view, yet there was something wrong. Very wrong. Cyra's breath started to quicken in an exceedingly rate, she saw everyone else getting ready for the ceremonials. Everyone except for her sister Clytemnestra or as she calls her Nestra.

Not so far from Cyra's tribe was Mother Life, a forest in which all the tribesmen and woman pray in her unforgiving beauty. They listen and pray to the whispers of the forest, seeking for answers. Or seeking for the truth. Many wander into the open arms of Mother Life, playing between the trees, walking along the creek or wander off for isolation. Though the forest was beautiful and peaceful, she could never redeem how many lives she took.

So much tribes people had been the meal that the forest craved. Many elders of the tribe long ago indicated that Mother Life eats those who aren't worthy of her or the tribe. She seeks justice and loyalty.

Afraid that Mother Life would seek Nestra as her meal, Cyra picked up her pace and sprinted towards the forest, hoping that her sister hasn't been swallowed in yet. Cyra's tan skin glowed in the light of the sunrise, her copper hair gracefully waved in the direction of the wind and her gray eyes hysterically look passed every tree, every rock and every cave.

And there a few feet away in the tall grass of the forest was a feminine body, with her face planted to the ground. Her hair shimmered gold, past her fair skinned shoulders and her skin reeked of blood. Her clothes ripped apart as if a beast came and took her life. Her flawless skin became flawed. Cyra walked carefully towards the body and moved the body upward. Her eyes widened in sudden realization.

In the eyes of strangers, she is just a dead body. But in the eyes of a family member it was Cyra's sister.

Nestra's face died in fear, her eyes wide open and her mouth seemed absolutely terrified. This wasn't just a kill, this was a game. Nothing was left except for bite marks all over her skinny frame. With a saddened heart, Cyra used her fingers to close her sisters dead olive eyes. Grabbing her sister's body, Cyra hugged her one long last time. She wailed in agony in loss of her loving member, tightening her arms around her neck, "Nestra...Nestra...NESTRA," she cried. "Please..please don't leave me."

As the hours pass by, Crya forgot about time and about the ceremonial that was to take place during moonlight. What was she to tell her parents? That Mother Life thought Nestra unworthy of them? No, Cyra knew that they're were killers in the forest, she knew that no one is worth Mother Life's love. The horizon began to show its colors and Mother Life began to darken.

Not so far from the forest, were a group of the Mœ'al men, drastically searching for their leaders betrothed. As fire lit their stakes through the forest, so did Mother Life. The animals looked at the direction of the men and swiftly left their hiding spots to seek a safer haven. Throughout the forest, the branches crushed beneath their feet, the animals had flee from their homes and the air let off a suspicious feeling.

Mother Life was never truly a motherly being.

No longer Cyra saw the face of her sister but a victim. She would have done anything to bring her back, she would have killed anyone in her path and she would have easily gotten her revenge. She will get her revenge. Cyra's grey eyes darkened in emotion, no longer she felt grieving. Now all that her mind and body ever craves is to cause pain and torture.

Little did Cyra know, a creature that lives for blood was watching her in the shadows. It lurked between the cold oak woods, curiously watching the young being quickly changing her emotion to anger. Its head leans on one shoulder in a confused manner. Shouldn't the child feel resentment to her sister? Shouldn't she spit on her face? After all, Mother Life found her unworthy and many instantly look down on those who sleep forever in her arms. _Mother Life_, it smirked. _How stupid can humans possibly be believing in a forest? If anything it was just a forest. _It was the creature who looked down on lower beings.

Except for the young brunette. Forever it shall be in its mind that she wasn't just any foolish and naive child, she used her head. And a human to actually use their head gains the attention of the creature. Not enough humans do that.

And for that it will let her live, but will be watching her closely. Hearing shouts from the other side of the forest, the creature looked out onto the open in alarm. Like the snap of its fingers it could have easily killed off a group of men, it had done so many times. But for now, it will watch closely until a further disastrous event is to occur. It then walked back into the dark abyss, never looking back.

Still on her knees, Cyra looked down onto her sister wishing her one last farewell, "May you fly with the birds freely, sister. _Namaste_." Hearing the shouts of the Mœ'al, Cyra yelled, "Please hurry!"

She saw the Chief Leader Xoi sprinting towards her and her sister. He furiously gazed upon her sister, observing his betrothed who he hasn't met yet. He set his forehead with Nestra's and closed his eyes. He yelled out in rage and cursed his luck. "It was Phioine and now her?! By the gods I have the luck of a prey!" He then noticed Cyra and gave his attention to her, "You! Over there! You will serve as my betrothed next in line," he demanded.

Cyra panicked and then said, "_Me_? what could I possibly have to offer you my leader? I'm no one except a gatherer in these woods. Perhaps Clytia or-or Xanthia could be of better service-"

"Enough!" he interrupted her. "For some reason, Mother Life deems you worthy of the tribe and worthy of herself."

"Please, my leader let me show you other suitors. They tend to children, they tend to people, they have talents that I cannot recreate. Alva is beautiful and she sings, Grezai mends people and Tei-"

"Yes, they can do that. But they are not the chosen ones from Mother Life. You are. You are different your eyes are rare, you are sent from the gods. All the others have dark skies as eyes, they have eyes bluer than the rivers themselves. You are the only one who with eyes that blind enemies. Your eyes is fog itself. You are a warrior."

"But-"

"I will speak to your Chief Father. He will not deny my request."

Xoi walked up to her closely and coldly looked into her eyes, "Do cross me and I will ruin you and your tribe. You know as well as anyone that we are the strongest. I will end you if you try." He then smirked, "Till the next moonlight, my newly betrothed." His strong hands cradled her face and his thumbs slowly massaged her lips. His cold blue eyes sent a clear message to her. ' _You are mine.'_

"I understand," she had miserably smiled as the tears left her stormy eyes. He nodded in pleasure and then said, "I must report to your Chief Father about our foundings and my request. Go back to your cove. Immediately." And with that he picked up her sisters body and led them back to the tribe.

All of the tribes people looked and moved out of their ways to make room for Xoi, Cyra and Nestra. As many looked at Nestra's dead body they yelled out "Unworthy." Many cried and many felt pity towards the family who had lost so much already. Their feet walked in front of Cyra's cove as her family and the tribe had gathered around.

Her mother was the first to break as she fell onto her knees, staring at Nestra's body. She yelled, "What happened?! My poor dove, my poor child. Come back to me, Nestra! I say come back to me-" she couldn't continue with her words for she could not produce anymore.

Crya's father then stepped up and looked at Nestra, his eyes cold and in agony. In his heart, Nestra has always been the first born, the favorite and the kindest soul anyone has ever met. He noticed that Crya held no emotion in her face, she no longer looked human. His thick black eyebrows deepened in sorrow and his green eyes reddened. Nestra was never coming back.

Crya walked up, "A'ma , a'pa- I am sorry."

Her mother was the first to speak, "My child, it was not your fault. You did not know what Mother Life had planned for us."

Cyra looked at her father, "A'pa, please forgive me. I wished that it was I who was taken-" Crya's face felt numb as she felt blood forming inside of her cheeks. Her father had slapped her.

"As do I. You know as well as anyone you are the chosen one. It is you who is the closest with Mother Life. You knew in the very beginning that Nestra was to be taken. You are not my child. You are a disgrace, a worthless fatuous child. How could I raised a spawn such as you."

"Bu-but, a'pa I am sorry-" her voice then was caught in her throat, her eyes felt nothing but pain. She knew that she was no longer use to her father. The only thing left was an action of exile, marriage or execution. She heard a cough behind her. Both her parents looked behind her and noticed Xoi grinning if he had a solution.

He walked up to her parents and said, "As my betrothed is dead. I would like Crya to be my newly. Of course with your permission, Leader Lezur-"

"Leader Xoi, you must rethink this at once!" interrupted her father. "She may be different, she may be chosen but she will never be of use to you not like my eldest," he said as he broke down to his knees.

"But who will make your tribe stronger? You knew from the very beginning that this alliance will help our tribes."

Crya's father looked up to Xoi and pursed his lips. He looked around his tribe and noticed that they were short in people, food and herd. He nodded slowly agreeing with Xoi, "I-I accept."

Xoi grinned ecstatically as he walked towards Crya's father. His masculine arms grabbed her father by the shoulders and hugged him in gratitude. When the tribe had all gathered around, Cyra's father who is the Chief father of the tribe began, "Gatherers, hunters and families, as Chief Father of this tribe I hope to regain our population, to regain our crops and to regain our spirits once more! Chief Daughter Crya is to be unified with Chief leader Xoi on the next Sunrise!"

Everyone had rejoiced and started to congratulate Xoi while his tribe started to gather and hunt once more. Many women of the tribe began to hug Crya who seemed out of daze, they started to make shell and bone necklaces for her in excitement. They all grabbed her arms and ran towards her cove, yanking her with them inside.

The tribeswomen began their gossiping and their laughing, having Crya with them one last night as a single woman. A few elderly woman grabbed Crya and sat her down. "Come child, we must start with the tribal markings. For these will be permanent in memory of your unity." They started marking Crya in swirls, animals and shapes. Each detail tells a story and signifies a symbol.

"You must be excited, Crya. To get your small hands all over Xoi's strong and broad body!" mentioned one girl.

"Tell me what it's like when you get the chance, Crya," winked another.

"They say that men are Lions on their first night."

"Men may be heads of the family, but woman are the necks. We control which direction we want them to go," smiled the elder woman.

"You are so fortunate, Crya! To wake up to his dark curly locks and his gleaming smile!"

"Don't forget to mention his beautiful blue eyes and bronze body! A hunter and a leader! My, my Crya you have your hands full!" laughed another.

"Imagine her offspring! With her Beauty and with his skill and body structure, her children will be unstoppable!" screamed another girl. The woman couldn't contain their excitement in mention of future babes. They clamored away in happiness when Crya felt nauseated and couldn't take it any longer.

"Enough! My sister had just died deep into the woods! So deep that not even our sunrise could have seen her! "Tears had fallen from her face in frustration, her rosy cheeks seemed stained and everyone was silent. No one didn't say anything, it was quiet except for Crya's heavy breathing of grievance.

"Crya!" her mother scolded, "That's no way to speak to our women!"

Crya blinked and looked down."I need air. Please forgive me," she quietly voiced. She got up and ran outside, unknowing that her mother had also followed her. Cyra then walked over to Mother Life, hoping that it would too take her. She sat down on a bedrock looking over the creek, crying silently. The sounds of grass moving and sticks breaking put her out of her distraction, she turned around and noticed her mother.

"Mother Life is beautiful is she?" she spoked as she walked towards Crya.

"Mother Life is merciless," she laughed bitterly. "How can we praise such thing? I don't think Nestra was unworthy."

"My sweet innocent child," she smiled. "No one is unworthy and no one is worthy," she affirmed. The two then looked at the dark forest together.

"A'ma, why must I get married on sunrise instead of the moonlight? All the others got married on moonlight," Crya asked.

"But you aren't just like the others are you? You are the chosen one. We have so many gatherers new and old, they might have experience but they end up as feast of Mother Life. My sun, Mother Life never craved you. That is why you are so special."

"I see," Crya murmured. "A'ma why does a'pa feel so much hate towards me?"

Her mother took her hands, setting them on Crya's cheeks and while looking into her eyes lovingly, "Crya there is something I have to share. It has to do with your early childhood, my sun-"

Crya interfered, "And why do you keep calling me 'my sun' so much?"

"Your names means 'Born of the sun.' Which is why the ceremony is perfect during sunrise. You shall be born a wife, my sun." she said, "Now shush, and let me tell you the sharing." Crya rolled her eyes and nodded for her mother to continue. "I love you as my own, Crya. But there is a secret that I and your father had kept from you. You were abandoned as a young babe, your parents had left you in this very forest. Perhaps you were born here, and perhaps that is why Mother Life hasn't taken you. You are her very child, you grew in her womb."

Crya's stunned mouth hanged opened, she didn't know what to say. "Wh-what am I a'ma?"

"Because of your gray eyes, we think that you hail from the mountains of Mother Life. She has a very vast beauty," she confirmed. "Not as much has your beauty, it is rare, Crya. Use it well."

Just as Crya was going to speak, they heard a 'swoosh' from the trees. Crya turned around to search for enemies until she heard a 'crack' of bone. Crya turned around and saw her mother staring at her with wide eyes and blood dripping from her mouth. Her mother fell face forward onto Crya's lap with an arrow implanted on the back of her head. Crya's eyes felt numb, she didn't know what to do. Screaming was one thing Crya knew what to do.

She saw her father, Xoi and the tribesmen running towards her with weapons in their hands. And behind her another unknown tribe appeared from the trees running forward to attack. And she was caught in the middle. Both opposing tribes began to battle cry, sprinting towards their deaths. Crya's heart wanted to jump out of her chest in anxiety. She didn't know where to hide, where to run or who to save.

She heard screaming coming from her tribe and ran quickly, the closer she got there was fire. The men from the opposing tribe were taking the resources and slaying everyone else. They were burning down their hard-work and their coves. The men quickly took the animals as well. Never in her life Crya felt so much paralyzing fear and so much rage. Crya wondered when the battle would end, when all the pain will stop.

And that's when she heard a victory cry...

by the means of her enemy...

She observed her burnt down tribe and the bodies surrounding it. The cheering of the enemies came closer and closer to her village. There was no place to hide and no place to grieve. She sickeningly walked to the corpses and laid next to them. They would think her dead and possibly leave the village, with their belongings. The enemies finally came, walking all over the bodies and coves, they kicked aside anyone who was in their way.

One said, "Leader, all are executed. What must be done to the dead?"

Without a second thought he replied, "Burn the god forbidden tribe."

Cyra's pupils dilated in sudden fear. The thought of being burnt alive was just slowly painful. A horrid death, she thought. A few voices came closer to her body. One warrior notices,"We didn't inspect these bodies." They had grabbed the bodies around her and put them in the fire pit.

Then it was her turn. She had her eyes closed and had blood smeared on her face. One man grabbed her ankles and the other grabbed her arms. The warriors began to chide on Crya's beauty, never have they seen such as this. They put her down and wash away the blood to take a closer look. They lift up her eyelids with their thumbs and began to examine her eyes. Cyra couldn't take it any longer so she smacked away their arms and tried to get up.

"She's alive!" One yelled. "Keep grab of her!"

They kept their hands locked on Cyra's fragile arms. "I say let go of me, you boars!" she roared in anger. She tried kicking, punching and even biting, but whatever the cause, it didn't seem to work on them.

She noticed a man walking up to her. Crya quickly looked away from his intense gaze. She felt a hand under her chin, it quickly made her head tilt upwards looking into the face of a murderer. He had a jagged scar on his eye, but he was still handsome. Xoi was the most handsomest by far in the tribe, this man is best by him in second. He had long white hair and a well young structured face.

"Who are you?!" she asked. Observing that he grabbed her harshly on the elbows made her feel uneasy.

"I am you. You are me," was all that the stranger had said.

"Wait, what are yo-" she paused. Her head raised in sudden alarm and noticed that this man wasn't like any other tribe she encountered. She looked at him and glanced at his tribe of men. They all had grey eyes as she did, but they had white hair.

A tall dark man walked up the leader and proclaimed, "Brother, have we found her?"

He nodded with a grunt, "As you know we don't kill our own. But, furthermore we shall keep watch of our Little Falcon," he suggested as he was staring at Crya.

"Yes, leader," they said in unison.

"Yes, brother,"said some.

"Spread out. We are at the entrance of our gate back to our true home," he ordered. Every man began to spread out their wool sheets and began cooking their meat. Crya didn't have the energy anymore to fight, she didn't even had the strength in the first place. These men weren't just any men. They were stronger, taller and bigger. Their clothing had silver plates, they were wearing golden objects hanging from their ears. What were they?

A few strangers walked up to Crya and bowed at her in welcome. "It has been a long time, Little Falcon. You are back to your true people."

"You are not my true people. You had already killed them," she seethed as she punched the side of the strangers face. She caught her hand in pain and tears began forming in her eyes.

Some of the warriors laughed. "There is thunder in this one."

"Be careful. She is only a bastard child, she is not as strong as us-"

"You do not know me, you monster!" she screamed.

"Quiet you! I may not know your person but I do know your kin. We do not hurt one another, but that does not mean we respect the half bastards," he sneered at her. "Even the full bastards have more respect than you, Little Falcon. What WE are is entirely different from you. We've been searching many years, too long for you."

"Then let me go!" she roared back. "Truly why do you need me?! What am I to you?!"

All of a sudden the leader came out again, "We are from the unknown as you are. My father left me in charge of a scroll that had a prophecy. From hail the grey eyes comes her next sunrise and that is when the colors of life consumes you to the gates. What we didn't know is that you were a bastard. Your mane is different."

And that is when she had started to laugh uncontrollably, "You-you believe in a prophecy?! How foolish are you people?! And I thought my people were fools to pray to a petty forest!"

"Silence! you will not be laughing once we are back to the true land!"

"Whatever you please, _brother_," she said mockingly. She started walking into the forest once more, "I'll be getting water, don't want you to leave to the true land without me," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't wander off," warned the brother.

She started to walk deep into the woods in search for refreshment. Many songs and callings by the animals seem to warn her of the true dangers of Mother Life. On her way Crya seemed to have gotten lost into the forest. Mother life must stop playing like a child. Then she heard voices of teenage boys. Her eyebrows raised curiosity, How odd. She ran behind a few trees to get a closer look at the boys. As her head peeked out of the trunk, her eyes began to wander to the tall and broad teen and the tall and slender one.

The broad one had golden locks and a red tunic, the slender one had black hair and a green tunic. Crya seems to laugh at these unexperienced boys who know nothing of these woods. _How_ _stupid are they_ _really_? she thought.

"Loki! Come! We must show father that we a worthy of the nine realms!" The blond one said mischievously. "How long will the sleeping spell last on Heimdall?"

"About a few hours, Thor," Loki rolled his eyes. "What will father say about our ridiculous quest?!"

"He will make us both the true kings of Asgard! We will always be as one, Loki. The rightful equals." Thor estimated while his strong arm held on Loki's shoulder. The two laughed and started to banter.

"Perhaps father will pass me down his Gungnir and you will get the Mjolnir! In the future, once we are kings we shall show the realms our true power!"

"Thats the spirit, Loki!" Thor laughed whole-heartedly. Crya smirked at the two. Never had she seen the true power of brotherly love, it seems that the two will always be with each other. They were walking away and she had decided to follow on their adventure. What quest will they go on?

An hour had passed through the forest and yet they still have to find what they were looking for. Thor and Loki seem to forget about the time until they saw a cave.

"There's the entrance, what now?" Loki looked at his brother.

"Fathers legends foretold that this cave held the many dangerous fears in order to protect what was hidden in there. The Fountain of Youth. Loki do you have the chalice?" Thor asked closing up to the cave.

Loki's hand went inside his satchel and took out the chalice. Crya had never seen such finery in their hands. A chalice, she thought, It is so beautiful and shiny!

"I have this chalice right here. It will be not be in harms way," Loki said. "Do you have the swords? I have my daggers in here," he patted his dark leather satchel.

Thor nodded, "Let's go inside."

_I know this cave_... _Why would these imbeciles want to go in the forbidden cave? Should I stop them? No._

And so they had started walking into the cave, they heard screeches from the reptilian creatures, they heard drops of water echoing throughout the dark and cold cave. The closer they got to the core of the the cave, the closer was the sound of a waterfall. The fog came closer and closer, blinding everyone. Crya saw a green glow forming bigger and bigger and exploded into the air, clearing everything out. And there was the waterfall in front of them.

"We are fortunate to have your magic. This will bring us good omen, Loki," Thor said. His legs hiked toward the waterfall and told Loki to bring the Chalice. The two looked at the waterfall in amazement.

"These waters are more clearer than the water back in Asgard. I wonder if the stories that father and mother told us are true," Loki wondered out loud.

"Even if they are, these waters only affect mortals. We are beyond mortals, Loki. It has been said that these waters were created by a light elven prince by the name of Asmund who became infatuated with a mortal girl. He had given her the Elven Fruit and she became an elf herself, little did he know that the fruit found her unworthy. In a few years time she became sick and nothing could have cured her. Asmund went to Father to seek permission to give the girl the fruit of Aesir. This fruit would have cured her and would have given her immortality. Father denied his request and Asmund was desperate. He came back to Midgard to stay with her. This sickness was killing the mortal slowly. In due time she had passed away years later. In those years they fell deeper in love and had children. These children were the only ones in Midgard with grey eyes and white hair. Odin forbade them to go to their true home and had casted out Asmund. When she had died, Asmund buried her in beautiful forest. Father told me in time the forest became to be known as Mother Life and then Asmund-"

"This all must be a coincidence," she murmured

"-And Asmund fell in love with another human who also had a slow death in her. They too had a child, a girl to be correct. This child had brown hair and grey eyes. The most human out of her family. She was kidnapped out of her home and was left inside a forest as a babe. Asmund grieved for the lost of his only daughter and the lost of his wife. So in order for no one to feel the pain of a lost one, he created the Fountain of Youth. This fountain would have gave any mortal immortality. Sadly this fountain also had consequences. Magic is always paid with a price. Yes, yes, Thor I know the tale," Loki finished off for him annoyed.

"This is too much of a coincidence," she whispered.

"Heimdall told me that Asmund himself was back in his realm. His sons wanted to go back but Asmund can only grant them arrival if they could find the girl themselves with a few of his warriors."

"This is all but a jest. There are no such thing as an Elven fruit or a stupid forest named Mother Life-"

"There is too!"

"No there isn't!" Loki pushed.

The began to argue about the legend just as Crya had slipped from her hiding place and landed on a 'Oof!' Her face had showed pain as she was rubbing her leg. And a few rocks slipped as well. The teenagers had stop talking and started listening.

"Thor did you hear that? It as seems as if it was coming from the other direction?" warned Loki.

"Indeed, I do brother. Come lets make it out what it is," Thor replied. They started walking toward Crya's direction. She was trying to yank out her deer skin clothing out of the rocks. Crya's leg was also bleeding a bit from the fall. The footsteps of the boys were too close for her to even escape.

"Look! It's over there! Quick before it escapes!" Thor yelled out, taking his sword. Crya huffed out, If only I could escape. The two quickly ran down the hill of rocks and landed on the bottom. Loki's hand started to glow green fire in protection.

"Show yourself, coward!" he roared. "I will make the boulder explode. And I know for a fact that is the only thing that is keeping us from seeing you."

Crya's eye closed in defeat and lifted up her arms in surrender, _Please don't harm me,_ she silently prayed. "I cannot get out, for I am wounded and stuck between the crevice of the collapsed stones."

"It-it's a lady, Thor! Perhaps she has been the one following the whole time," Loki said. "We come in no harm, milady. We shall tend to your wounds and escort you back to your camp."

Thor agreed, "Loki has spoken, milady. Our words come and go in the truest honor, we shall not fail you in this quest we have promised-Loki tend to her."

Loki nodded and swiftly moved through the rocks, landing right next to Crya. His breath was behind Crya's ear and whispered, "Not be 'fraid milady. We come in aid." He took his hand and unstuck her dress, he then used his magic to heal her slice and bruises. Her eyes widened in curiosity, fear hasn't even struck her. "There we go. Give me your hand and I shall lift us both up." She complied with his order and was hoisted up. She was now in between two very long and large boys. She can feel their warm bodies on her back sides.

Thor's voice was the first the speak, "Tis' only fair to see the face of a maiden who we had saved. It's common courtesy-" he winked. She turned around and the two became frozen.

"-Or it's common legend," Loki remarked in wonder. "Thor, do you know who that is? It can't be-" They started to look closer.

"I'm not sure what to believe, Loki. The fact that fathers stories are true, it can't be. Is this the lost child of Asmund?"

"She is more human than an elf, Thor. She bled without healing. What would happen to her if she had the drink of the Fountain of Youth? She is only half mortal."

Crya stood there awkwardly as the two were making up assumptions of her. She coughed and they put her attention back to her. She scratched her ear and opened her mouth to say something, until she got interrupted. Thor spoke for her, "What is your name?"

"Crya," she answered.

"Where are you from?"

"Apparently the forest," she replied boldly.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Your birth parents," Loki pushed.

"Never met them. I was left in the forest. I was the only one with grey eyes. My family was killed yesterday by a group of men with white hair and grey eyes-"

"By the gods, Loki. The myths are true. Asmund will take back his family and now that they have found her, he will use Heimdall to get them. And this fountain must be real. But, what is protecting it? The myths say that this cave is trapped with-"

"-_Trapped with us_," a new voice hissed. The creature came out from the dark, sauntering towards the young group. Except it wasn't a creature, but a man and a few of his people started to rise from their hiding spots.

Loki panicked, "Thor the sleeping spell will wear off any moment now! We must leave immediately."

A woman was next to Loki in an unreasonable speed, "Please, don't leave young one. The feast hasn't started yet," she purred. Her hand was running through his scalp. She looked over to her leader and asked, "When was the last time we had young and stupid for dinner, my love?"

"Quite some time, my blood," he laughed.

Thor looked offended at her statement, "Stupid we are not, you old wench-"

Loki yelled at Thor, "Thor we must go! Take the girl and go!" Another man with almond shaped eyes ran toward Loki and threw him across the cave. Loki's back hit the wall. Crya's fear began to show and Thor noticed.

Thor saw red and couldn't control his anger, "You dare harm the sons of Odin!" he boomed. The caves atmosphere was no longer still and dark, Thor's anger had created a storm in the cave. It began to fog and rain uncontrollably, the lightning zapped through a few of the people who mean to harm the girl and his brother. And the thunder began to scare off any living and nonliving creature that had resided in the dark cave. The strangers had hissed and hid somewhere else.

Crya was right next to the waterfall, the lightning had struck her and had fallen into the water. Her body slowly descended towards the bottom of the fountain, her body was struck paralyzed from the lightning. She couldn't breathe, so she began to choke on the youth's water.

Outside of the water the cave finally calmed down, Thor ran to Loki to see if he was alright. Loki coughed and asked, "Thor where is the girl?" To be honest, Thor forgot about the girl for a while and fear rose in him, "Im afraid, they had took her, Loki. After the summoning of the storm, she had disappeared."

"That was Asmund's daughter! He is expecting his sons and warriors and his daughter, Thor! Perhaps father granted them pardon! That is the only reason why they are to come back to their true home! What have father say about this?! Asmund is probably king of his realm by now! This can lead to war, Thor! Or even worse! Assassination!" Loki panicked.

"It will not come to that, Loki! Asmund may be king but he is not foolish. If this was to lead to war Asmunds kingdom would perish far too quickly without the help of father."

"By the Norns, Thor-" Loki's voice was caught off by a bright rainbow light shining down upon them. "Heimdall's woken up, Thor! The girl-" With that they were gone. No evidence was left except for a Norse symbol engraved on the stone floor.

The creatures that have hidden came out once more to inspect the cave. Their leader ordered one of his men to search the waterfall. From that search, the man found Crya without a pulse. She had died drowning. He took her to the leader and the leader smirked.

"I had been watching this child for days. She is like no other human out there. It seems that she has drowned on her on accord, she is one of us now. She will be blood thirsty, and blood born. She drank from the fountain," he broke the silence.

"Master what shall we do now? What will happen next? To her?" asked one of his loyal followers.

The woman came out to inspect Crya's face, "She is the youngest out of all of us. It will be harder for us to control her. She won't leave any humans for us," she pouted.

"Which is why we leave her. She needs to learn to take care of herself. This cave is our home, she won't remember much of it anyhow. We must take her to a different location. Sazizi, take her far from here. I have seen that she will be the most powerful out of all of us. We come from originality, we had drank straight from the falls. But, she wasn't full mortal to begin with like we were, she will be different."

Everyone stood silent, looking at each other. "Very well, my leader I shall take her," Sazizi affirmed.

The leader nodded, "Leave now, my progeny." Sazizi nodded, picked up the girl and left the cave. When the two left the cave, the woman went up to her master and asked, "We will see her again won't we."

He answered with a nod, "But it wont be anytime soon and it will not be welcoming."

She smiled, "When are we ever welcomed?"

He laughed, "Never."

Hours passed by and Sazizi decided to leave the girl at her burnt down tribe. He put her down and left. It seemed that her brother found her and noticed that she was dead. The men gathered around and looked at their leader for an answer.

"I told her not to go far. And now she is dead. But, we have fulfilled the prophecy. We had found her," he lent down and noticed that there was water dripping down from her mouth. The water drops began to sparkle and disappeared. He realized, "She drank from the Fountain of Youth! How did she find it?! She will be a bigger disgrace to the true land! Her body won't be with us when we leave." He looked away from her and told his men, "We can still leave. We can now say the words of entrance... Heimdall open the gates!" Light began to shine on them as well and were gone in mere seconds.

A whole day has passed and now it is night time. Her eyes began to flutter and her body began to convulse...

...And so her eyes opened with red gleaming hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'll be putting a few snipets from any other Marvel movie. Disclaimer: I obiviously don't own any of those snipets. Anyways, please enjoy this new chapter!

_Thump, thump, thump..._

_...Thump, thump..._

Thesound_ of _her pre_y's_ pulse was implanted in her brain. From now on the only thing that she will think about is sneak, attack, _suck. _Her eyes glare with hunger and impatience, like a lion hunting for it's prey she waits for her kill. When she was reborn of the moon, her senses became heightened, her eyesight became better, her smell was keen and her ears concentrated. In one night, she became stronger than the most mightiest animals, she became the ruler of the forest and the nightmares of tribes.

In a few miles ahead, a man glistening with sweat was building his stone hut. Her throat became tight and her blood shot eyes spied on his bulging vein that sat on his toned arms. She hid in the long dry grass waiting for the right moment of attack. She could hear his breath of struggle when she heard him drop the stone.

"Argh!" he cried. The rock had slip from his lifted hand and sliced his forearm. Blood began to drip from his cut, and her tongue watered in excitement. He ripped a piece of fabric and tied it around his arm to slow the bleeding. _Run, run as fast as you can_, she chanted, I_ will kill you, you weak little human man. _She began to taunt him by rustling the bushes and she felt his fear rising.

"Wh-who's there?" The man stuttered. "I-Il-I'll throw this rock at you! Come out!"

_Time to do my par_t, she smiled. She rose up so that he could see her face, the man seemed shocked. She began to cry and came running towards the man, "Help! Help me, please! My tribe was just attacked by these-these _monsters_!" she said devastated, "I'm in dire need of food and shelter. Can-can you help me?"

The man seemed to be lost in her face, never had he seen red eyes before. And that made him panic a bit. Stories that came from visiting tribes warned him about the red eyed beauty.

And that started two days ago...

"Stay away, you! I know who you are! You already took down five villages so far!" he yelled, trying to distance himself from her.

Her innocent tears started to fade away and her face hardened. She began to walk confidently towards the man and chuckled evilly, "Well, look at you! Aren't you a smart worthless!" She exasperated as her arms flew into the air, wiggling her fingers. "Time is cutting short, so I'll just stick to my meal if thats okay with you, tribesman."

"I say stay away, you-" he tried to say while running.

Suddenly she was right behind him, grabbing his neck and lifted him up. "You-you what?!" she began to mock, "Am I not pretty enough for you, my one?"

"Le-le-let go of-of me," he tried to breathe out.

She brought his face closer to hers and looked straight into his eyes. "Did you let go of those girls, when they begged and begged for mercy?" she whispered in a deadly tone.

His heart started to race at a even faster pace, "I do-don-don't know what you are talking about. Yo-yo-you are mistaken," he feigned.

She tsk'd at him, "Tsk, tsk, tribesman. Wrong answer. Oh well, but don't worry you will be use to me unlike those girls." And thats when she bit into his neck, sucking his life. Oh and did he struggle, she lived for it. His pulse began to slow down and then finally stop. She dropped his body and left to another village.

Her name was no longer Crya, sun born. It was now Io, _moon born_.

Blood was dripping on the side of her mouth as she saw the mess that she made. She practically massacred a whole village within a night. Her fingers fidgeted and she swallows in her guilt.

_Guilt_.

When was the last time she had actually felt that? Two millennia had already passed in a blink of an eye and now she felt guilt? Has her human traits truly come back? But, why guilt? _why now_?

She stared at the dead couple, until she heard crying in the next room. She sharply turns and saunters towards the stone built room. Her eyes fell on a newborn child. Instantly, she felt disgusted with herself and lurched towards the corner. The bile that was built up, finally exploded from her mouth. Her red eyes water up, readying themselves to drop free from their pores.

Her hands shakily cover her mouth. No, she didn't want to be this way any longer. She couldn't-she _wouldn't_. She didn't want to be a killer of families- a killer of love and innocence. How different was she from the warriors that murdered her tribe in front of her? She wasn't any different from these people who lost someone. She was even worse than the warriors themselves.

She wanted change.

With all the determination that she could muster, she grabbed the wailing child. Io looked down at the bundle in her arms. This child would be born without a family. It was her fault. _Obiviously_. At least, this child could be adopted into a family. Although two thousand years has passed, Io still kept track of her family. Well, her descendants. Io was so enraptured with the babies purity that she decided to do something-to be someone worth protecting the helpless.

She began a oath. "I vow to never hurt others ever again, to never rip them from the ones they love." She then thought of her family, on how she had failed on them and their name. "I vow to protect my descendants if need be. To be their friend if they needed. If they let me. I will honor this moment and the moments coming, for no longer none will be helpless."

She looked at the baby once more and found her soundly asleep. Io decided to leave this child to the people she trusts. With her family. Only a few miles ahead was her descendants clan. With her endless speed, she ran towards her family's people.

The next thing she knew, she was in front of a wooden door. On her way she grabbed a basket to place the baby. With one last look, Io kissed the babies forehead and left her on the front porch after knocking. She left quickly and hid behind a tree close by to watch what was to come. She saw the front door open and saw a woman grabbing the baby girl. Her face seemed shocked, but very happy. Io knew that her distant cousin-very distant, needed a family for she couldn't bare any.

And with that, Io did not even look back once. She left on her mission of redemption-well, that is if she can find it. Another couple of thousand of years had passed. Io saw her descendants grow, live and die. Of course, her family branched out into different continents, yet that didn't stop Io from keeping tabs on them. If they needed her, she will be there. She is a warrior of her own and nothing will stop her from protecting.

_Nothing_.

**_The year is 1988_**

Io was called Avery here. She worked at a hospital in Colorado as a nurse. She had only started a few years ago as she was infatuated with health. The hospital staff and patients became her family. They meant everything to her-she had no one. For some time Io had urges to fall from the face of the Earth, but refrained them because she wanted to be there with her loved ones.

It was sad though, one of her dear friends that she has considered a sister was dying quickly from cancer. Io was her nurse trying to get her back to health. Alas, nothing helped, not even the medication. Io even shared her little secret to her dear friend and she wasn't phased about it. Shortly after they became friends, she was introduced to her family. But, sadly now her family was in the hospital room, staying their last moments with her.

Meredith Quill was a beautiful young mother who was waiting for her break from the pain. Io was next to her holding her hand over the railing, smiling sadly. Even as a powerful vampire, she was blinded with tears. Still, thankfully they didn't drop. There was murmuring going around the room, sharing sympathetic moments. The air was dead- no longer alive. All Io heard was Meredith's monitor beeping at a calm pace.

Meredith's father was suddenly next to Io. "Avery, would you mind getting Peter for us? I think he would be more comfortable with you."

Io nods and replies, "Yes, of course." She let go of Meredith's hand and looks directly at her. "I'll be back with your boy, you hear? Don't leave me just yet, sister."

Meredith nodded and concentrates on her family in front of her. Io left her and went straight towards Peter. She finds him sitting on a chair in front of the room. She frowns at the bruise place on his eye. Peter didn't notice her presence since he was listening to his music on his headphones. Ever since Meredith got him that silly player, thats the only thing Peter ever wants to do. He just wants to lose himself in the music instead of facing his problems. And Io can relate, she really can.

She walks in front of him and kneels down. Her arms reach out to his headphones and takes them off of him. Yet, he ignores her and was still looking down at his thighs. Io sighs and softly grabs his smooth chin to make him look at her. "Peter, it's time to see your mama."

Peter grumbles, "Okay." He reaches for Io's hand and starts to walk with her towards his mother's bed. Io looked around as family members stare at her. It was obvious they wanted a private family moment. She nods in understanding and leaves the room. Io waits outside until she heard the monitor's flat line. She gulps down her cry and tears left her eyes.

"No! No-No!" Peter's cries filled the whole hospital wing. Io went into the room finding Peter's grandpa trying to pry him off of his dead mother. Io quickly went to help him and finally caught peter with her arms and took him out the room. She hugged him tightly and him to her. The doctor's and nurses fled into his mother's room as Io took Peter towards the exit of the hospital.

"Peter, stay here. I'll just grab our coats and I'll drive you home to wait for your family," Io murmurs. He nods and his face was red from tears. She kisses his forehead and tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. She left to her locker room and grabbed their coats then went towards the exit, but not finding Peter there. She ran outside and finds him on a hill crying and banging the grass in frustration. Io was glad nothing happened to him.

She started walking to him until she saw a huge beam of light coming the sky. And the worst part? The beam hovered over Peter. Io tried to run but the beam was quicker. His body was getting lifted into the odd ship as he screams for Io, "Avery! Avery! Help me!" His body was now in the spaceship and it disappeared into the night.

And that was it. Just like that, Peter Quill was gone and Io had failed his mother.

She broke down to her knees and her eyes once more flooded with tears. She yelled and blamed herself for his disappearance. It was after all her fault.

What was she supposed to tell Peter's grandfather? No one would believe that a ship kidnapped Peter. She heard footsteps behind her and noticed that it was the grandfather running towards her.

Just as she was going to open her mouth he asked, "Where's Peter?!"

**Present day**

"_Breaking news, this is Marley Dickson reporting news on channel ten. I'm here in front of police borders of the Sahara Desert, reporting an odd murder of some sort. Sometime in the beginning of the week a few photographers for National Geographic were reported missing. It wasn't until the end of the week they were found dead. Indeed they are dead, but they held no marks or any indication of struggle. The real question is how did they die? Experimentations from our best scientist's and doctors are now putting the bodies into the van for further examinations. Is this a new way of-_" Suddenly the camera fell on the ground, still it was recording everything that was happening. The news reporter yell out, "_What the hell is that?_!" People from the scene ran frantically everywhere and were screaming bloody murder. The people who were supposedly dead came attacking everyone in the area. The TV turned off.

"Sir, there's been an attack of some sort," Agent Hill informed. After a day of running around the building, she got a confirmation of the hit. She was in front of a large desk and the stranger on the chair was facing the large windows. Suddenly, the chair spun around, facing towards her.

"How big was the hit?" Fury finally asks. Both of his palms were flat against each other. His one eye was staring at Hill for an answer.

"It was only in the Sahara, sir. A few casualties that can and cannot be fixed. As of now, no one is to enter there."

"Good." He nods in agreement. He then gets up and yells, "Then I would like to know how in hell our defense systems didn't find this?! I thought everything was in maximum security, _world wide_ after the New York Attack!" His fist then banged on top of his desk.

"We believe that the satellite is malfunctioning, sir." Honestly, for the first time Maria Hill did not know what to say. She thought that everything was in control.

His hands cupped his mouth and he ordered, "I want all of those news reporting's to be stripped off of the TV, internet-any media. We can't have people panicking even more."

Hill nods. "Consider it done."

"You're damn right it better be done," he snaps back at her. He walks from his desk and faces towards the window again.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked.

Fury didn't really want to do this. He really, really didn't want to do this. It was going to be a lot of work, but for the sake of the world he was going to have to.

"Assemble the Avengers."

**Stark Tower**

"_Tony_, I can't do this anymore," pleaded Pepper. Her eyes had darker circles under them, caused by grief and stress. Her white dress was perfectly ironed, ready to depart with her. "All of this, is just too much for me to handle." She gestured at the room around them.

Tony looked at her at suitcases, that were prepared to leave him behind. His eyes were red and sad. When he closed his eyes, tears sprung from the corners. Hell, he tried not to cry, but that didn't work. Pepper's been with him every step of the way and for her just to leave? Why now? Why ever? He did understand truly, _hell_, he really did. He didn't want to understand. At the very least, he hoped that she could stay with him, and realize that it was a big mistake to leave him.

But, seeing the tired look in her face just made him feel worse. He didn't want her to worry, he wanted her to be herself again. He missed the happy look on the face before when he was Ironman. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel angry with her, he felt betrayed that she gave up so easily with him. She gave him the ultimatum. Her or the suit.

"Pepper, you know I-I-I can't give up my suit. It's my legacy, my pride and salvation," he said croakily. "Look around us, Pepper. Nothing's been the same after the attack, after the incident with Extremis. The world needs us-"

"I need you, Tony," she retorted softly.

He grabbed her hand and looks up to her. "Then don't leave me." That statement was plain and simple. But, it was easier said than done. She noticed a bottle of whiskey opened and was already poured into a glass. He was already half way drunk. This is the old Tony, drinking his problems away.

"I-I can't." She grabs her coat and suitcases. She leaves and steps into the elevator. With one more looks she says, "Good-bye, Tony. I really hope for the best for you." And with that, the elevator doors closed. She left him like he was nothing to her. He sits back on his leathery chair and grabs the bottle instead of the cup.

"You're no different from the other girls who were just one night stands!" he yells as he throws a different bottle of whiskey towards the wall. The glass shattered evenly. This was the day that the cocky, egotistical millionaire, playboy philanthropist felt pathetic. He then picks up a new bottle.

He stares the bottle longingly. "At least, you were always there for me." That's when he drank like there was no tomorrow. That's what it had felt. Tonight, he will be the one partying with his true friends. His whiskey, scotch and vodka.

He got up quickly from his chair enthusiastically and yelled, "JARVIS, get Happy to be ready with my car! Tonight will be celebrated!"

JARVIS reluctantly replied, "Sir, I am reading your levels. Indication of intoxicat-"

"JARVIS!" Tony slurred. "I-I designed you to be at my service!"

If JARVIS could roll his eyes he would. "Sir, you designed me to be intelligent."

Tony face contorted in confusion. He chuckled,"JARVIS, since when did you become such a pain in the ass?"

"Ever since you became one," JARVIS retorted.

"Touché."Tony waved him off and he ran to his room. He opened his closet and took out a fancy suit. He pranced around happily after putting it on. He saunters to his garage and noticed Happy was there waiting for him with the car's door opened.

"Thanks, Haps! Tonight everyone will know that Tony Stark is single!" He quickly went into the limo, ready to drink his life away.

_**The next day**_...

The ringing of his telephone woke him up. His eyes were crusty and tired, his head was killing him. Who the hell would call Tony this early?

He muffles a groan. "JARVIS, ignore all of my calls," he says groggily as he get up from the ground. The ground? "JARVIS, put up the video feed from last night." What happened last night after his partying?

"Very well, sir." A hologram of last night's recording came up to view. Tony was drunk-very drunk and was trying to walk through the hallways. Just as he was going to open the door to his room, he fell unexpectedly and never woke up from his sleep.

Until now. "Yeesh. Maybe a bottle less I would be able to walk to my room. JARVIS I need you to ready up my lab, play my playlist or whatever. Get my breakfast ready while you're at it," he demands smoothly. He walks to white leather couches and then turns on his TV. He flips and flips the channels until he lands on the news.

"Sir, there is something that I must show you sent from Fury-" JARVIS started.

"No, I want some me time, JARVIS. Don't you dare show it to me," he interrupted.

"I'm afraid it's urgent, sir," JAVRIS insisted.

"No-" Tony rolled his eyes as JARVIS popped up videos of this weeks disaster. Tony's mouth gapped opened. He saw people getting attacked by these creatures who no longer held humanity in themselves. He heard many gunshots and screaming. He couldn't take it any longer so he ordered JARVIS to shut it off. His hands tiredly run on his face. He mumbles, "It's too early for this. It's only been two years since the attack and now this? You have to be shitting me."

A loud ring intervened his thoughts and his heart picked up a bit. He hesitantly picks up his cellphone. "Popeye, didn't think you'd call so soon already."

Fury grumbled,"You've seen the video? I had already stripped it off the media."

"Figured. That would be a very SHIELD thing to do."

"You know damn well what is to happen."

"I really try not to think, Fury, but being so damn smart it's impossible. Please don't tell me that it's a end of the world kind of thing."

"It is."

"Damn."

Fury then ordered, "The Avengers are to assemble at the tower. See you soon." he hanged up.

Tony sucked in his breath, "Double damn."


End file.
